1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to magnetically-actuated one-way clutch, and, more particularly to a motor-generator that employs a magnetically actuated one-way clutch especially for use in a hybrid electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The powertrain of a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) includes an electric motor-generator. This generator is used to start the vehicle when in electric motor mode and when in generator mode the electric generator produces ac electric current, which is converted to dc and stored in an electric storage battery.
Under certain vehicle operating conditions, the motor is used to drive the vehicle wheels. In other operating conditions the electric generator produces ac electric current, which is converted to dc and stored in an electric storage battery.
The generator's rotor exhibits unwanted rotation in some modes of operation. The rotor must be stopped from rotating in some modes of operation and must be allowed to rotate in either direction in other modes of operation.
An actuator may include a member located between the locking elements of a one-way clutch (OWC) and the cams that are engaged by the locking members, thereby preventing engagement of the clutch, in one state of the actuator. When the actuator changes state, the member can move out of the way, thereby allowing the clutch to engage or lockup. An actuator of this kind requires many components and redundant actuation forces in addition to a spring force to ensure its reliability. Care must be exercised to ensure that the actuator member is much softer than the locking elements and the races of the one-way clutch. Otherwise, the control elements will wear prematurely before expiration of an acceptable service life.
A need exists in the industry for a simpler, more reliable and less costly technique for controlling generator rotation. Preferably the technique would avoid need for linkages in the OWC. Preferably the device would be direct acting and avoid need for an electric solenoid to control the OWC actuator.